This invention relates to a method for preparing ZSM-5 with an alkyltropinium compound promoter, the alkyl being of 2 to 5 carbon atoms.
ZSM-5 is a crystalline silicate having a silica/alumina mole ratio of at least 5/1 and a distinctive X-ray diffraction. ZSM-5 and a method for its preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Tetraalkylammonium ions are described as being suitable promoters or templating agents in the method set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886.
Another method for making ZSM-5 using an alkyldiamine promoter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,600.